


Une étude en confiture à la myrtille

by glittertrashcan, honeybun



Series: Translations [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absolute Trash, BEAUCOUP de confiture, Credence is a long-suffering angel, Domestic, Fix-It, Fluff, Graves is a moron, Jam, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is a translation, de la confiture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertrashcan/pseuds/glittertrashcan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun/pseuds/honeybun
Summary: Graves se souvient de l'un des collègues de son père lui disant, la bouche déliée par le whiskey Pur-Feu, riant à grands éclats et lui tapant dans le dos, faisant alors référence à sa vieille femme aigrie de haute société."C'est de l'amour, ou ça n'en est pas, mon vieux!"Graves était presque sûr que, dans ce cas, c'en était.





	Une étude en confiture à la myrtille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun/gifts), [toomanyvinereferences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyvinereferences/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Study in Pining and Blackberry Jam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522989) by [honeybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun/pseuds/honeybun). 



> ...oui, j'ai supprimé une partie du titre original parce que le mot béguin me donne la nausée. Je suis encore toute nouvelle à l'exercice de la traduction et mon travail est sûrement plus technique qu'artistique mais on y viendra… merci énormément à @honeybun de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic, elle est géniale!
> 
> merci aussi à mon incroyable beta @toomanyvinereferences qui gère!!!!

Credence avait emménagé quelques mois auparavant, sans grande pompe et presque sans bagage.

C’était un jour pluvieux de la fin d’automne, le froid de l’hiver commençait à s’installer, et une bruine trempait le manteau de Credence. Graves portait les maigres affaires du jeune homme dans une petite valise qu’il avait utilisée à Ilvermorny, un peu griffée par l’usage et surtout inutile à son âge. Inutile à part pour l’offrir à Credence, comme il l’avait fait pour presque tous ses vieux habits. Tout ce qui était assez petit pour aller au jeune homme avait été sorti immédiatement du grenier, et tout autre chose dont il aurait pu avoir besoin avait été prestement achetée par Graves, au grand dam de Credence lorsqu’il l’avait découvert. Graves avait eu les larmes aux yeux, ému et inquiet de combien Credence semblait petit dans ses vieux habits, aussi fragile qu’un oisillon, d’une vulnérabilité aussi sublime qu’effrayante.

Il n’y eut qu’un court trajet en taxi entre l’hôpital confortable où Graves avait installé Credence et sa maison. Credence s’était mordu la lèvre à la mention de Transplanage et avait doucement demandé s’ils pouvaient plutôt marcher, avait-il l’autorisation de marcher, Monsieur Graves ne vous dérangez pas, s’il-vous-plaît, nul besoin de payer pour un taxi! Suite à l’ordre ferme de Graves, Credence avait finalement cessé de se tenir debout sous la pluie et avait accepté de monter dans le taxi appelé magiquement par son gardien.

S’arrêtant dans la rue passante qui accueillait le bâtiment de Graves, il avait aidé Credence à sortir de la voiture en prenant sa main froide et tremblante, ne le lâchant pas et le tirant en direction de la maison. Credence était silencieux dans son étonnement à la vue de ce côté de New York que même Ma n’avait pas voulu déranger, portails noirs brillants et bâtiments imposants qui murmuraient les secrets de fortune et de pouvoir de leurs occupants. 

Graves s’arrêta pour froncer les sourcils aux marches de son perron, inquiet que Credence ne puisse les monter même après un mois à l’hôpital. Avant qu’il ne puisse se décider à porter le jeune homme, celui-ci sentit son hésitation et grimpa les marches jusqu’à la porte. Graves lui expliqua brièvement les protections de la maison, présentes pour les rassurer autant l’un que l’autre, il n’y a que toi et moi et l’elfe de maison qui puissions entrer, Credence, tu ne dois pas t’inquiéter, personne ne peut te trouver ici et je ne les laisserais jamais faire. Credence hochait rapidement de la tête, essayant en vain de ne pas penser à tout ce que son M. Graves avait fait pour lui déjà, à quel point il était un fardeau, essayant de penser à la place qu’il devait en profiter aussi longtemps que possible, se délecter de toute cette attention avant qu’elle ne disparaisse. A la vue de la valise presque vide dans la main de son gardien, des bulles d’espoir remplirent son coeur, au risque de le faire exploser. 

Graves avait prudemment fait visiter sa demeure à Credence, lui avait précisé que tout ce qu’il voulait serait sien, qu’il pouvait aller partout où il voulait, faire ce qu’il voudrait, qu’il était chez lui autant que M. Graves. Il avait été consciencieux de ne pas noyer le jeune homme dans trop d’attention, trop d’affection, trop de je-ne-sais-quoi. Il dut se retenir de ne pas déborder d’effusions et de dire à quel point il était ravi d’avoir Credence avec lui, sain et sauf et en sécurité; à la place il avait juste dit qu’il était très content qu’il soit là, juste cela, rien de plus. Graves avait juste prévenu Credence de frapper avant d’entrer aux portes de son bureau et de sa chambre, mais que pour le reste pas besoin, qu’il pouvait s’asseoir dans le salon au troisième étage et lire, qu’il pouvait mettre le feu à la cuisine et danser nu dans le salon s’il lui prenait l’envie -il obtint un petit sourire hésitant de Credence à ces mots. 

___________________

Et Credence s’était vraiment habitué merveilleusement bien à leur petite vie à deux. Le jeune homme s’épanouissait dans sa routine préétablie, il aimait savoir ce qu’il faisait et quand, ce qui était sans doute une trace de l’éducation de Mary Lou. Il avait peur de faire quelque chose de travers, et ne risquerait sa place avec M. Graves pour rien au monde. 

Les deux hommes déjeunaient souvent ensemble dans le boudoir de Graves au troisième étage, Credence en pyjama confortable dévorant des toasts et de la confiture, Graves déjà habillé et chaussé et avalant sa deuxième dose de café de la journée. Une fois, la fameuse confiture (myrtille, sa préférée) avait teinté la moue de Credence d’un prune profond et perturbé Graves pour le restant de la journée, interrompant ses pensées aux moments les plus inattendus et inconvenants 

Graves avait vite compris que donner une liste de choses à faire Credence calmerait les nerfs de ce dernier, n’importe quel directive l’apaiserait comme un baume sur une plaie. Graves s’assura de ne donner à Credence que des tâches légères qui ne lui poseraient aucun problème, juste de quoi le tenir occupé. A part ces quelques petites choses, il était livré à lui-même dans la maison, encouragé par Graves à se servir de la bibliothèque, du papier qu’il lui avait offert, à écouter les disques de Graves. Tout ce qu’il pouvait vouloir, Graves s’employait à le lui donner. Il aimait beaucoup les petits signes des balades de Credence en rentrant le soir venu -un stylo déplacé, un livre dont le marque-page était une plume en sucre, et une fois, un pot de confiture laissé ouvert, une cuillère encore dedans. Il l’avait réprimandé pour cela, et la confiture était depuis lors une substance réglementée. 

Credence était presque sûr que ce n’était pas normal d’aimer autant ne jamais sortir, le reste des gens trouverait sûrement cela insupportable de rester enfermé toute la journée, et serait surpris à combien cela lui convenait. Il n’avait jamais été partisan d’une vie palpitante, et encore moins des étrangers, sa réclusion fut accueillie avec soulagement. Graves ne pouvait prétendre qu’il n’aimait pas savoir son petit protégé bien à l’abri du fait de sa propre main. Chaque matin, quand le petit-déjeuner était fini, Credence souhaitait une bonne journée à contrecoeur à Graves, qui levait sa main en guise d’au revoir, et lançant en même temps une série de sorts compliqués et visant à garder Credence en sécurité. Ce dernier admirait la magie en action, des lignes bleues pétillantes se connectant et tout se mettait en place, et Graves regardait aussi, juste pour en être sûr. Ils se disaient alors une nouvelle fois au revoir, et se retiraient chacun de leur côté pour leur journée passée à penser à l’autre. 

Graves s’assurait de toujours prévenir le jeune homme de l’heure à laquelle il rentrerait ce soir-là, et se voyait donc accueilli tous les jours par Credence l’attendant dans son entrée, ce qui était, il l’admettait, le meilleur moment de sa journée. Credence irait alors au lit, et se pincerait le bras pour bien s’assurer qu’il n’était pas en train de dormir dans son lit délabré dans l’église délabrée dans sa vie délabrée. Il se réveillait le matin, éberlué d’avoir le droit de tout recommencer une journée de plus. 

Et c'était la façon dont Credence décrirait sa journée, probablement ennuyeuse aux yeux des autres, mais parsemée de la gentillesse de M. Graves. Graves pouvait , lui, décrire sa journée en une seule phrase : Se lever, déjeuner avec Credence, aller travailler, penser à Credence, retourner chez lui... retourner à Credence. Tout cela lui allait parfaitement, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais les choses ne pouvaient rester aussi simples, Graves était bien évidemment tombé amoureux.

__________________________

Petit à petit, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, n'ayant que l'autre pour confident, et cela leur allait parfaitement. Ils se partageaient leurs rêves le matin, quelques semaines après que Credence ait emménagé Graves commença à téléphoner le midi, et Credence se réjouissait toujours lorsque cela arrivait. Puis Credence attendait sagement Graves le soir, prêt à prendre son manteau et écouter le récit de sa journée.

Il n'y a aucunement besoin d'une situation spéciale pour tomber amoureux, nul besoin de lâcher des colombes ou de louer un jazz band (la plupart du temps). La plupart du temps, cela arrive à un moment quelconque de la journée, un jour quelconque de la semaine, d'une manière très quelconque.

Graves venait de passer un jour plutôt quelconque, au petit-déjeuner Credence avait mangé sa confiture de myrtille préférée sur toast, Graves avait remarqué les tâches comme d'habitude. Graves avait réprimandé des Aurors juniors au travail, avait appelé Credence à midi pour vérifier qu'il avait bien mangé sa soupe et lui demander ce qu'il avait fait dans la matinée, et l'avait informé qu'il rentrerait tard à cause d'un empoté qui ne savait pas utiliser les formulaires roses. Credence avait tranquillement accueilli la nouvelle (personne à part M. Graves ne savait remplirles formulaires roses), avait dit qu'il ferait du risotto aux champignons pour quand Graves rentrerait, le temps semblait s'y accorder. Graves avait passé le reste de sa journée, souvent (mais brièvement, ou tout du moins essayait-il) en train de penser à Credence. A son retour, il aperçut Credence assis dans les escaliers, en train de s'assoupir, pieds nus sortant de son pantalon de pyjama. Quand Credence réalisa que Graves était rentré, il bondit pour s'emparer de son manteau, s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir entendu rentrer.

Graves lui répondit qu'il aurait dû aller se coucher s'il était si fatigué, il ne lui en aurait pas voulu, aurait préféré qu'il soit au chaud et bien reposé, plutôt que de s'endormir sur les escaliers avec les pieds glacés.

Credence avait souri, épousseté le manteau qu’il tenait, et dit: “Je ne manquerais votre retour à la maison pour rien au monde.”, s’affairant à ranger les affaires de l’autre homme tandis que celui-ci se tenait, immobile, profondément choqué d’avoir été frappé en plein coeur d’une flèche de ce petit bâtard ailé. 

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont le jeune homme s’était occupé du manteau avec tant d’empressement, dans la façon dont il avait supporté l’attente sur les marches juste pour s’assurer que Graves rentrait bien, et tout cela s'agrippait au coeur de Graves comme un hameçon, douloureux et qui causerait encore plus de dommages si on le retirait, des dommages qui resteraient pour l’éternité. 

Graves fronce les sourcils, se secoue, pense qu’il doit être fatigué, affamé peut-être, fou. Pense qu’il se sentira un peu plus lui-même après avoir mangé et s’être reposé. 

Il mange ce que Credence lui a préparé avec soin, s’excuse encore et encore de ne pas avoir été là pour manger avec lui et lui tenir compagnie. Credence sourit et lui dit qu’Effie s’était assise avec lui, Graves lui répondant fermement que les elfes de maison ne sont pas des amis, et qu’ils ne devraient pas manger à table ou ils iraient chercher de drôles d’idées et voler le linge de maison. 

Graves ordonne à Credence d’aller au lit quand qu’il voit ses yeux se fermer une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et Credence acquiesce docilement et rejoint le quatrième étage. Graves se sert à boire, s'assoit dans son bureau, et contemple ce qui peut bien être en train de se passer, se sert un autre verre bien plus vite qu’il n’en a l’habitude. Au quatrième verre, et toujours sans réponse au poids qui lui pèse sur la poitrine, il se dirige vers l’étage de Credence, se promettant de ne faire que vérifier ses sortilèges protégeant le jeune homme; se retrouve à la place dans l’embrasure de sa porte, dans la main un whiskey Pur-Feu tandis qu’il s’assure que Credence respire bien tout en réalisant qu’il est la plus belle création que ce monde ait fait.

Allant enfin se coucher, Graves essaie de dormir afin d’oublier cet étrange rêve fiévreux.

__________________________

Tout va pour le pire.

Graves peine à s’endormir cette nuit, et la suivante, avant de s’effondrer de sommeil à la fin d’une semaine d’insomnie. Ses rêves sont emplis de Credence, de leurs petites conversations téléphoniques, du jeune homme le regardant de ses doux yeux félins, sa dévotion tous les soirs pour leur petit rituel, mais ce qui revient toujours c’est à quel point Credence est magnifique quand il porte les habits de Graves. Il commence à penser qu’il aime peut-être Credence, qu’il l’a peut-être toujours aimé. 

Pour changer cela, car notre Graves est ce que l’on peut appeler un idiot, il décide d’agir froidement envers Credence, de tarir la source de son amour. S’assurer qu’il ne puisse pas s’en rendre compte est vital; il pense avec angoisse que, si le jeune homme apprenait ce qu’il pensait, il fuirait très très loin. Et ce qu’il veut avant tout éviter c’est de faire fuir Credence. Ce dernier est très perturbé par le changement radical d’attitude de son gardien, qui passe de la tendresse à une neutralité perturbante. Graves souffre à chaque moment où il se voit obligé de dissimuler son amour pour Credence, mais il fait de son mieux pour faire ce qu’il juge être la meilleure solution.

Graves savait qu’il ne pouvait révéler son amour à Credence. Alors il le fait avec de petits gestes, et espère que Credence pourra lui pardonner. Il veut caresser la joue de Credence et lui assurer que c’est pour le mieux, mon cher ange, mon amour.

Quand Graves demande à Effie de réveiller Credence avec un chocolat chaud déjà prêt, d’amener son peignoir après l’avoir chauffé sur le radiateur, de mettre plus de beurre sur ses toasts, ce que Graves veut vraiment dire c’est je t’aime, je t’aime et de te savoir en vie me rend plus heureux que tout au monde. Les échos de ta vie résonnent en moi et je les ressens à chaque instant. J’espère que ça ne changera jamais. 

Graves appelle toujours Credence pour le déjeuner, mais il se retient désormais de poser les questions qu’il a sur le bout de la langue. Se retient de demander à Credence comment le fil rouge du destin pouvait s’enrouler si passionnément autour de son doigt, se retient de demander à Credence s’il s’enroulait aussi autour de son doigt. Il voudrait demander à Credence s’il l’avait fait exprès, s’il avait chassé et capturé le coeur de Graves dans un jeu bien plus cruel que celui incluant des fusils et des chiens. Et pourtant, aimer Credence, désirer dire j’aime tes mains délicates, et j’aime tes doigts fins qui s’enfoncent dans ma poitrine pour y saisir mon coeur, peu importe si ce n’est qu’un jeu pour toi, j’espère que tu t’amuses, que tout cela t’excite, que je ne te déçois pas. 

Graves aimerait dire à Credence que les tornades dont il entend parler à la radio sont toutes pour lui, que ces vents sauvages qui déchirent des villes entières étaient tous en son honneur. L’amour qu’il avait pour le jeune homme avait juste trouvé une autre catastrophe naturelle en laquelle se matérialiser.

___________________

Graves est plus fatigué que jamais, son masque s’efface, son déguisement d’homme qui n’est pas amoureux tombe en lambeaux. Il se prend en train d’écarter la frange de Credence de ses doigts un soir, il lit l’espoir dans ses yeux, eut envie de le détruire pour avoir osé être si beau et intimidant à la fois, eut envie de le faire souffrir comme lui souffrait. Il réalise qu’il était amoureux de Credence depuis le début. Après s’être battu avec les médecins pour avoir la charge de Credence, il l’avait caché derrière des murs, des sorts protecteurs et un elfe de maison trop protecteur. Il réalise qu’il est condamné à vivre au milieu de ses pairs tel un mort-vivant, noyé dans la douleur constante de l’amour, marchant dans la seul direction qu’il connaisse, son chez-lui, Credence.

Il s’était demandé si le collègue de son père avait jamais vraiment aimé, ce jour où il s’était moqué du monstre violent et terrifiant qui s’asseyait sur la poitrine de Graves tous les matins, s’appuyait sur ses épaules la journée et cherchait à l’étrangler tous les après-midis. 

Il savait qu’il blessait le pauvre Credence, savait que ce dernier méritait le grand amour plus que quiconque. Mais pas ce sentiment sale et empoisonné, tordu et rampant que Graves avait créé par accident. Il se laissait toujours acheter trop de cadeaux pour le jeune homme, il se laissait à l’admirer à chaque minute de chaque journée; se trouvait même parfois à le regarder dormir sans même savoir comment il avait atterri dans sa chambre; s’asseyait toujours près de lui pour lire le soir, les orteils de Credence contre sa cuisse quand il changeait de position, comme si le seul canapé qui lui convenait était celui où Graves était installé. 

Il admit tout de même qu’il ne lisait pas vraiment, et qu’il prétendait plutôt. Il observait Credence presser ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre à un certain mot ou un certain passage, désirant plus que tout appuyer son pouce contre les lèvres pulpeuses pour en ôter la tension, murmurer contre sa joue je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, je devrais être plus heureux d’être autant en ta présence, mais je ne suis que brisé. Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, je ne peux plus regarder ta main seule sans la mienne pour la cajoler. 

_________________________

Graves ne dirait pas qu’il craque, il dirait qu’il implose, qu’il se recroqueville sur lui -même, il dirait qu’il crée l’effet d’une petite explosion supersonique à la table du petit-déjeuner, il dirait qu’il déraille un peu.

Une fois encore, et comme beaucoup d’entre nous peuvent en attester, tout se déroule un jour complètement ordinaire, dans une situation complètement ordinaire. La petite explosion supersonique est une situation très ordinaire pour Credence, qui n’avait plus l’habitude du bruit -d’aucuns diraient que c’était l’événement le plus bruyant de l’année de Credence, et on était en décembre, cela en disait donc long sur la situation. Rivalisant peut-être avec la fois où Effie avait essayé de déplacer toute l’argenterie en une fois et avait, inévitablement, tout fait tomber. 

Graves avait été prêt à craquer pendant bien trop longtemps, les aurors juniors avaient commencé à l’éviter comme s’il avait la peste et la dragoncelle en même temps et qu’il se serait fait un plaisir de vous éternuer dans la face. On l’avait vu en train de mettre feu à des notes de services qui l’avaient vexé -toutes- et avait strictement banni tous les produits ayant un lien de près ou de loin à la confiture dans tout le service. Il avait bel et bien, comme ils disaient, perdu les pédales. 

Un mercredi matin, Graves se réveille d’une humeur particulièrement mauvaise après des cauchemars concernant un jeune homme sublime vivant dans sa maison -il avait refusé depuis le début de prendre un potion de sommeil sans rêves car cela voudrait dire qu’il admettait avoir un vrai problème. Il traîna les pieds, se coupa en se rasant et trébucha sur ses propres bottes. En arrivant à la table du petit-déjeuner, ce fut officiellement trop, et puis il vit Credence portant son pull. 

C’était l’un de ses préférés, sur Credence et non lui-même. Vous pourriez dire que c’était même son favori, qu’il y pensait tout le temps, vous pourriez dire que donner ce pull à Credence était l’un de ses plus grands accomplissements. 

Il y avait ses initiales dessus. P.G. En grosses lettres. Un élan de possessivité prenait Graves à chaque fois qu’il voyait son cher et tendre Credence le porter. Le col était trop grand et toujours repoussé sur le côté, découvrant une épaule, les manches trop longues tombant adorablement sur ses mains tandis qu’il baillait et se frottait le nez. Percival Graves fit une Mauvais Chose.

“Je déteste que tu portes ce pull.”

Rapidement suivi par-

“Je t’aime.”

Graves saisit son café et essaie de se rattraper avec un-

“Putain.”

______________________

Credence, bien que n’étant pas du matin, comprend relativement vite ce qui se passe; mais ce matin il n’en a vraiment aucune putain d’idée. Il fronce le nez, s’assoit en face de Percival, et commence à beurrer son toast.Credence tente de garder son calme, tremblant d’espoir et d’effroi, ne relève pas la tête de peur de ne pas savoir dire ce qui doit être dit, quelque chose qu’il espère depuis si longtemps. Credence Barebone est courageux. 

“Pourquoi as-tu l’air si seul quand tu dis que tu m’aime?” demande-t-il, fronçant encore les sourcils, les yeux l’implorant, avant de croquer son toast trop beurré. De la confiture de myrtille, encore, remarque Graves. Avec amertume.

“Parce que c’est vrai,” lui dit Percival, la voix un peu étouffée et la tête tournant encore de sa propre idiotie. Directeur de la Sécurité Magique mon-

“Je suis là, n’est-ce pas?” Credence pointe l’évidence-même. Graves peut voir ses orteils se plier nerveusement sous la table, veut lui dire qu’il les embrasserait un par un s’il avait ne serait-ce que la moitié d’une chance, cela au moins ça empêcherait Credence de manger aussi calmement son toast et sa putain de confiture à la myrtille, ça c’est sûr.

“Oui, mais tu n’es pas - tu n’es- oh.”

“Oui,” affirme Credence, tandis que Graves comprend l’évidence. L’évidence étant que Credence est ici, Credence est là. Il l’a toujours été, l’a dit lui-même à Graves qu’il le serait toujours.

“Donc tu le savais?” demande Graves, toussant pour se débarrasser de la boule qui vient d’apparaître dans sa gorge, espérant vaguement qu’une fois que tout sera fini, il pourra regagner un peu de sa dignité en rappelant à Credence tout ce qu’il a fait pour lui: le chocolat chaud, être terriblement amoureux de lui, acheter deux pots de confiture par semaine. Toutes ces choses.

“Je sais que tu m’aimes et que c’est pour cela que tu te comportes comme un connard depuis deux semaines, oui.” Il croque encore dans son toast, puis regarde encore le sol et Graves sent son coeur déborder de ce qui aurait pu être et de ce qui est.

“Je ne déteste pas ce pull,” avoue Graves. 

“Je t’aime aussi,” répond Credence.

________________________

Un mercredi, Graves prend un jour de congé; ses subordonnés soufflent de soulagement, l’un d’eux pleure. 

Un mercredi, Graves confirme que c’est bien de l’amour, Credence allongé sur lui, attaquant son troisième round de toast et de confiture, l’embrassant avec ses lèvres tachées par les baies, refusant de laisser Graves partir maintenant qu’il l’a enfin pour lui tout seul.


End file.
